Gaara and Aica: Russian Roulette
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: When Aica finds out Gaara has been secretly cheating on her, she decided to play a game


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY I MADE! SONG IS NOT MINE! NARUTO CHARACTERS ARNT MINE!**

**Hihi! Wow it's been a while since I put anything up here hasn't it? *Shrugs* IDK guess I'm just losing interest in my stories…might do one shots for a while cuz hey, there one shots. They have a start and a end that can be one chapter. ANYWAY the song in this Story is Russian Roulette by Rihanna. AND IM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW! SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN AND READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AT THE END! :D Ok so I've warned you. Now let's get something's straight**

"Blah blah" **someone talking**

_Blah blah _**Part of the song**

"_blah blah blah" _**it's part of the song and someone in the story is saying it**

**Kk so this story has my OC Aica in it and Gaara from Naruto….And that's all I'm saying about the story XD TIME TO READ!!!**

"Gaara…I know…I know that you've been cheating on me." Aica said looking away from him. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she quickly whipped them away.

Gaara's eyes widened. "I….L have no idea what you're talking about! Why would you think something" He yelled.

Aica saw his face and frowned. He could always tell he was lying. He always got so defensive. "Gaara…it's ok." She said

Gaara blinked. "..It is? I mean I'm not-" He tried to cover up. He sighed. "It's obvious…isn't it?" He said sadly. Aica nodded. Gaara sighed again. "Aica-chan…i-it's not you it's me! I still love you It's just…I need a little break." He said

Aica shook her head. "No…Don't feed me with such lies." She said softly. 'I know you don't really love me." She said trying to hide her tears. "You love her…Matsuri is her name…am I correct?" She asked glancing at him

Gaara could see the hurt in her eyes, the pain, the suffering, was he doing this to her? He felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Y-yeah…that's her name…B-but I don't really love her!" He said to her. To tell the truth he really didn't. Sure she was interesting but he had feelings for Aica…but he didn't know this at the time. Sure that's what he felt but he kind thought that maybe he was losing interest in his girlfriend for 5 years. But he was wrong. And little did he know, his wrongness COULD lead to a horrible death.

Aica shook her head. "Like I said Gaara-kun…it's ok…I-I want you to be happy. You've help me to much…you've saved me from so many threats including myself. I want you to enjoy life. Ok?" She said as she smiled at him.

Gaara couldn't understand how she could smile at a time like this. But whenever she did…it made him melt. "…ok." He said _NO NOT OK!!!!! _He thought to himself but for some reason his mind had no control of his body at the moment.

Aica smiled softly. She didn't feel happy though. Honestly, she felt horrible. That Gaara cheated on her, that Gaara no longer loved her, she was mad at everything right now. But she couldn't show weakness in front of him…she refused to. She looked down and thought to herself _Without Gaara…Life's not worth living… _She thought as tears came to her eyes again. She quickly whipped them away and tried to think of a plan quickly. _If I try to…gaara will just save me…like he always does…I can't have that! I have to do this…for me nd for him. _She thought again. She closed her eyes as she started to come up with a plan. When she saw no flaw in it she turned to Gaara and put on a smile that looked so real. "Gaara…as a last request from you…I would like you to play a game with me." She said.

Gaara blinked and nodded. "O-ok then." He said melting under her smile again. "W-what game?" He asked

Aica looked at him. "You'll see…Now go into the basement and I'll meet you there ok?" She asked

Gaara nodded. "R-right." She said walking up to a door, opening it, and walking down stairs.

Aica sighed softly and fell to her knees. She sobbed softly since there was no one around. She couldn't take this anymore…it hurt so much, this feeling... She sighed and got back up trying her tears. She went up to the kitchen draw and opened it taking out a revolver. She then put it behind her and walked downstairs.

Gaara was sitting in a chair. He was fittling with his fingers. While she was upstairs he started to think about how much Aica meant to her. All the good times they had. All the words of love they use to share…did he really want to give all of that up? "A-Aica…I-" He tried to say.

"Sh." Aica said putting his finger over his mouth.

Gaara blushed and felt all flustered. While his brain was cursing him out to say how much She ment to him.

Aica stood on the opposite side of the table.

Gaara looked at her. "So uh...um…What game are we playing?" He asked curiously. He didn't know why but he didn't have a good feeling about this.

Aica looked at Gaara. She took the revolver and showed it to him.

Gaara's eyes widened. "W-What do you plan on doing with that?" He said

Aica sat down in the chair and swung the revolver around a bit. "Like I said, were playing a game. Ever hear of the game…Russian Roulette?" She said softly with no emotion in her voice.

Gaara's eyes widened more. He knew that game oh towel. He use to play it with Naruto, Sasuke and Lee often. He would always lose but he had the sand to protect him. So it was like a fun sport for them all. It's been a while since he's played that game, and he knew that Aica had never played it before. But still…would she…would she go this far!? "Aica-"

Aica shook his head. "You can't back out now Gaara. You already agreed to play with me. So now let's make this interesting. You loose, you have to stay with me. But if I lose….I will be granted the freedom of dying." She said

Gaara looked at her. It all made sense now. She HAD attempted suicide many times. Plus what he did…was unforgivable. Why wouldn't she want to so this? But He couldn't let her…He couldn't let her die right before his eyes. He meant to much of to her…of course, Gaara could not say this. His mind and body weren't agreeing today. Of course he tried. "Aica-chan you can't do this." He said

"Give me one reason why not?" Aica asked raising an eyebrow

Gaara was scilent

Aica closed her eyes. "…Exactly."

_Gawd Gaara you're an idiot. _Gaara thought to himself running his hand threw his head. He decided for now he'd play along with it.

Aica spun the revolver and counted them number of times it went around. She knew where the bullet was, so did Gaara. That's how he always lost. "I'll go first." Gaara said trying to convince her to give him the gun.

Aica shook her head. "No…I will." She said as she took in a deep breath. Even though she knew it was empty, she was still scared.

Gaara saw this and walked over to her slowly. He bent down a little and kissed her cheek softly. He ran his lips down to her neck, aiming for her to be calm, but also aiming for her to stop all this. He started to talk…

"_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself," he says to me…_

Aica started to feel better but she also felt angry. She knew that she would miss his touch greatly. More than anything in the life she lived now. She gently pushed Gaara away and he sat down. She then put the gun to her head and tried not to look at Gaara who was staring straight at her.

_If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

Aica pulled the trigger.

…Click. It went.

Aica sighed softly and gave it to Gaara

Gaara moved slowly. "Aica-chan." He said softly

"What?" Aica asked

"Are…are you sure you want to do this?" Gaara asked

Aica looked down. "..As sure as I'll ever be." She said simply

Gaara sighed softly. It was silent, but Gaara could hear a faint thump thump thump. He blinked and looked up at Aica. She was breathing heavily and she was also sweating. He could also well that her heart was beating really hard. "Aica."

"Gaara just do it ok!?" Aica yelled at him

Gaara jumped. Aica had never raised her voice at him. It was very scary. He could tell no matter how much she smiled at this point that she was angry, and sad. He needed to stop this..somehow…he just didn't know what to do yet. He sighed and put the gun to his head.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

…Click. The gun went again

Gaara sighed and slowly gave the gun back to Aica

Aica quickly took it. She was still very nervous and she sighed a shaky breath as she started mumbling to herself.

Gaara looked at her and slowly walked over to her again and slowly kissed her softly calming her down

Aica let out a breath and shook her head

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says "close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps"_

Aica closed her eyes and let her mind wonder

_And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

Aica pulled the trigger

…click. It went

Aica gave the gun to Gaara.

Gaara looked at her with sad eyes. He could see her shaking a lot. He was worried about her. And he still didn't have a way to stop this…and he knew, and she knew, that there was only his turn left until…until the bullet was in place. Gaara sighed and too the gun putting it to his head and pulled the trigger.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Click….the gun went

Gaara looked up at Aica

Aica put her hand out. "Gaara…give me the gun." He said

Gaara shook his head

"…Gaara…now…" Aica said softly

"No." Gaara said glaring.

"GAARA!" Aica yelled annoyed.

Gaara jumped again but stood his ground. "N-no…I'll do it." He said _wow way to go idiot. _He thought to himself.

Aica's eyes widened but the she nodded. "..V-very well then…" She said. "Come on."

Gaara walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Aica-chan…" She said

"Yes I really want to do this." Aica said already knowing what he was going to say

Gaara sighed softly. He had no plans. And he knew that if he refused to shoot her, she would find a way to do it herself anyway. Gaara looked down. Was there really nothing he could do? Or maybe…maybe he just couldn't see it… He didn't know. He slowly took the gun and pointed it at her head.

Aica closed her eyes and remembered all the good times she had with Gaara. She smiled slightly as a tear came to her eyes and ran down her cheek. "I'll hope you'll be happy now Gaara." She whispered to herself.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

Aica looked at her face, at her tear, and he to remembered the good times. But what he remembered the most, was the hugs they had, the kisses they shared but most of all…the times they said how much they loved each other. Gaara's head and heart began to ache greatly. _I…I can't do this…I can't do this… I CAN'T DO THIS. FUCK MATSURI I love…I love…Aica…_He thought over and over again

Aica growled in frustration. "Gaara! What are you waiting for!? Do it already." She said. No matter how tough she sounded, she was scared…very scared. But it was too late. She chose what she wanted to do…and she wasn't going to back out now.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test_

Gaara shook his head 'I can't..I..i…" He stuttered

Aica growled. 'Gaara…just…just…" She started. She then yelled

_So "just pull the trigger!!!"_

Gaara jumped and accidently pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

…**.Wow…that was…interesting. That actually has to be the saddest story I ever wrote. Well anyway There's more to this story you know. While your reading this im probably writing it that very moment (That or I'm finished with it for all you people coming in like years later) so if you want to read it here's the deal. I'm going to need at least..hm lets see….5 good comments on this. AND AS A BONUS I might throw in a little lemon in there ;D but them lemon is only going to happen if I get 15 , that's right FIFTEEN good comments about my story. That and at least 5 comments saying that you actually want a lemon(Those 5 comments can be part of the positive comments you post ;D) ok so…I guess that's it. PEACE!**


End file.
